bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KirbyRidersFamily
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bloons Fanon Wiki, your Bloon-Idea Hotspot Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Please use capitalization when starting new pages or editing them, if not it makes it look childish. StarmuteBloon 23:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC)StarmuteBloon Help me! I need help with my admin powers! I don't know how to make someone an admin, or block someone! --An unsigned comment by Fortanono What I mean is: What I want to know is HOW to block or sysop users. ~~Fortanono~~ Hey kirbyridersfamily, I was just wondering if you could check out my new wikia & text what you think about it,I was also wondering if you could help me expand it,because it has just came out yesterday --Unsigned comment by Dinner111 My new wikia Hey KirbyRidersFamily, will be kind as to come check out my new tigeradon wikia & tell me what you think? It is about my future company (if I get 1) & can be used a the community's sandbox, as long as they categorize their contributions with their last or wikia account names. --UNSIGNED! Dinner101 wiki hello Kirbyridersfamily, this is dinner101(111 visually) & I want you to check out tigeradon wiki, which is a wiki for my future company(if I get one)& can be used as a personell sandbox for the wikia contributers, as long as they categorize them using their last or wiki user names OMG DUDE, DRBEEKEEPER EDITED BTD6, IT'S A GROSS MOVIE AND HE EDITED EVERYTHING ON THIS WIKI! BLOCK HIM FOREVER PLS!!! AND IT'S A HUGE ATTACK!!!!!! U LIEK? Do you like this? it's your Tigris. Oh srry 4got crossy thingy its fixed now. U liek? ATOTW789 02:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC)